Bunogna
Bunogna, is a city of the Istalian region of Trivendito. It is an important cultural center, renowned for its university which is the most ancient universiy in Istalia, founded in 1147. History Ancient History Bunogna rises on the site of an ancient Therak civilization which flourished thanks to the fertile lands around the River Acquechiare. The most ancient archeological testimoniances show that the city increase its power also as religious center but then the conquest by part of the Kingdom of Qolshamih saw the city totally destroyed during the wars and a new town was founded on the site only around the end of 2nd century BC. After the fall of the Kingdom of Qolshamin on the site the warlords controlling the area built a large fortress which however was conquered several times during the numberous wars and klashes of the chaos of the first half of first millennia. However, the establishment in the city of a large Hosian monastery around 5th century made the city with the time an important cultural center during the dark ages which flurished also under the Augustan Dominion of the late medieval period. Here a large library was established by the Augustan Patriarch of the East, trusting the monks of the monastery to preserve it, realizing copies to send all over the empire, spreading the ancient knowledges of one of the cradle of the civilization. After the retirement of the Augustan forces, Bunogna fell under the control of Padua, one of the famous Trading cities of the second half of the first millennia. Padua leaders continued to promote Bunogna as cultural center while some mecenate ante-litteram tried to collect in the city many remains of the ancient times. For this reason during the Renascentia many artists and schoolars reached Bunogna to study ancient texts and to see the testimoniancies of the ancient eras. Modern and recent history The city suffered a lot, instead, under the Ahmadi Caliphate which leaders, warlords and soldiers, lead by religious fanatism, persecuted and destroyed most part of the past testimoniances. Famous is the destruction of the monastery and its library and the almost destruction of the university, which then, however, became an Ahmadi Religious University. The Kingdom of Fidelia fortunately invested a lot to make recover Bunogna as cultural istalian center when its Kings conquered almost all the mainland after the fall of the Ahmadi Caliphate and a new University was founded, the same which lasted until today. In contemporary era Bunogna, especially under the Union of Quanzari Soviets, began to grow also as industrial hub, with the establishment along the river of many heavy industry facilities. This increased so much the population that the Soviets authorities was forced to promote the construction of the largest popular quartiers in Istalia, which became within the collective culture one of the most degradated places in Istalia. Bunogna today is a city made of great contradiction, with many students as well as workers, making the city a traditionally bastion of leftist parties during the long modern history of Istalia. Administration Government The local form of government of the city follow the model of the mayor–council government system, with a mayor (Istalian: Sindaco) elected by voters, and a unicameral council as the legislative branch (Istalian: Consiglio). To the mayor is given almost total administrative authority and a clear, wide range of political independence, with the power to appoint and dismiss department heads and furthermore he prepares and administers the city budget, although most part of the decisions must be approved by the council. Category:Cities in Istalia Category:Cities Category:Istalia Category:Geography of Istalia